1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire changing kits and more particularly pertains to a new tire changing kit for quickly changing tires on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire changing kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire changing kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes jacks and air guns for raising and lowering the jacks with the air guns being attached with hoses to an air compressor disposed in a vehicle. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior art do not disclose a new tire changing kit.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tire changing kit which has many of the advantages of the tire changing kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tire changing kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tire changing kits, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a power supply being adapted to be disposed in a vehicle and including a motor having a rotatable shaft and being adapted to be connected with wires to a power source of the vehicle and also including hoses; and also includes a jack being detachably connected to one of the hoses for raising and lowering the vehicle; and further includes an assembly of removing lugs from a tire of the vehicle including an air gun being connected to another one of the hoses. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the tire changing kit in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new tire changing kit which has many of the advantages of the tire changing kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tire changing kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tire changing kits, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tire changing kit for quickly changing tires on a vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tire changing kit that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tire changing kit that allows the less fortunate people to be able to change the tires on one""s vehicle without injuring oneself and without having to jack up one""s vehicle manually.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.